<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Feel Like Teenagers Again by UnicornAffair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654220">Let's Feel Like Teenagers Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair'>UnicornAffair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Storm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“What happened to you? The Tori I fell in love with doesn’t give shit about the rules.” </p><p>“I grew up” </p><p>Day 10: Road Trip</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kira Ford/Tori Hanson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Power Ranger Pride Month 2020 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Feel Like Teenagers Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ah so this is the first time I've written Tori/Kira as a ship...they're a fun one :) hope y'all enjoy!</p><p>DAY TEN COMPLETE. 1/3rd of the way done with this challenge!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“There’s an open mic night a couple of towns away” The yellow ranger of this hodgepodge of a team brought it up to her friends. Adam Park, Bridge Carson, Xander Bly, Kira Ford and Tori Hanson, a group of legacy rangers, with different abilities to become a team to travel and fight the good fight. They had come a long way from their teenagers with attitude days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to be up early” Adam, the leader of the team, shook his head. The five stayed in a hotel for the evening. “Ranger duties comes first, you know that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but-” Kira sighed, they had just </span>
  <em>
    <span>won</span>
  </em>
  <span> a ugly battle, what was so wrong with wanting to blow off some steam? To enjoy a victory? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Kira” He smiled apologetically, resting a hand on the younger rangers shoulder. His first concern was safety, if a ranger wasn’t at their A-game it left them open. Their mission was clear, they all agreed to this when coming out of retirement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe him” Kira huffed out a sigh, coming out of the bathroom to find that Tori was sitting cross legged on the bed, her eyes closed in meditation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ninjas. </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What’s so wrong with wanting to go out and have some fun?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know his hearts in the right place” Tori was all too used to Kira’s rants. “We </span>
  <em>
    <span>should </span>
  </em>
  <span>rest” Her chest puffed in a silent laugh, “There’s other ways to celebrate” There was a reason they had chosen a king size bed for the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While all too tempting, it wasn’t good enough for the former dino thunder ranger. “What happened to you?” She asked, the question prompting Tori to open her eyes, looking upon her girlfriend in confusion. “The Tori I fell in love with doesn’t give shit about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rules.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I grew up” Tori answered simply, a gentle smile on her face. Being the blue wind ranger took Tori on a journey from the relaxed surfer, the older sister to the team, to becoming a teacher to be a role model for the generations of ninjas to come. “That Tori, was all in the past” Blake had chosen a motocross career over her, over ranger duties. Tori felt a purpose in continuing to better the lives, and serve the people of Earth. It was on this team she had reunited with Kira Ford became something more…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No she’s still in there” Kira leaned forward, her brows waggling dangerously as she poked the blue ranger’s chest, “You’ve just been better at keeping her in a cage”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you suggest we do? Make a little late night road trip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s exactly what I’m suggesting!” She held onto Tori’s shoulders and shook them back and forth, “None of this formal ninja crap” A tilt of the blonde’s head made Kira rethink her verbiage, “Stuff” She corrected, “We go out, have some fun, maybe a couple of drinks, and come right back like no one’s noticed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re not in high school anymore”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we’re not” Kira had to agree, “But we are more than just </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>rangers. </span>
  </em>
  <span>We are people. Human. Our twenties are supposed to be some of the best years of our lives. I want to go out with my girlfriend and make </span>
  <em>
    <span>memories, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and laugh, and have fun, and do something </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come on, if you’re not going to do this for me...do it for her”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori contemplated this, on the one hand...staying at the hotel was the responsible thing to do. But on the other...sneaking out and having fun couldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> if they were smart about it. “Adam’s not going to like this”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who says he has to know?” Kira rested her hands on Tori’s cheeks, lifting her face up to lean down and give her a gentle kiss. “Let’s be bad tonight”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smirk started to tug at the blonde’s lips, slowly starting to feel Kira’s influence cloud her judgement. It didn’t take much to tickle the surfers rebellious roots, “On one condition”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Name it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori reached up to fist the material of Kira’s black lace tank top, “I get to drive” Her voice husked in just that way to send a shiver down Kira’s spine. There was no arguing with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easy for the two young women of the team to slip out of their room, go down the hall, and get to the parking lot without their other teammates noticing. Xander and Bridge were sharing a drink in the hotel lobby while Adam---the team dad had crashed in his room. The boys would be none the wiser. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori sat on her motorcycle; over the years, the rangers did a better job disguising their battle bikes. Kira was all too pleased to take a seat behind her, wrapping her arms around Tori’s torso. There was something so freeing being on the open road on a motorcycle no less, to feel the rumble of the engine, to the wind against them. While it was only a couple of towns over, this mini impromptu road trip felt like a weight had lifted off of their chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the bars open mic, Kira would get up on stage and show off her talents. She chose never to have a professional career, saving lives were more important, but whenever she saw an opportunity to let her wings fly...she took it by the balls. Singing was a passion of hers, a gift, something that allowed her to touch another person without having to </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tori watched Kira intently, in awe of her talents; a beer in hand, a bowl of spicy wings in front of her. The blonde had to admit that it felt good to be out, to let her hair down...to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They would never get these years back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out on the road, these small towns, they weren’t the blue and yellow ranger but Tori and Kira; two girls looking for a slice of life and damn good night. Spontaneity was what kept them </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>